


It was a very bad day..., until you made it better

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris being Chris, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Victor Nikiforov, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Kenjirou crush on Yuuri hinted, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Shy Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Yuuri just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: When Yuuri woke up that morning, he knew that would be a very bad day. He started his day without his cellphone's alarm ringing. Apparently, he had forgotten to turn on the alarm in the night before.AKA:Yuuri forgot it was Valentine's Day. But Viktor didn't.





	It was a very bad day..., until you made it better

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to translated this fic during february. But enjoy! :D
> 
> You can found the spanish version [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/535222097-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-4-san-valent%C3%ADn-escolar)

When Yuuri woke up that morning, he knew that would be a very bad day. He started his day without his cellphone's alarm ringing. Apparently, he had forgotten to turn on the alarm in the night before.

It was 7:40 in the morning, when he should have been awake since 7 a.m. o'clock.

Yuuri jumped out of his bed as fast as he could. He brushed his teeth and took a bath before running out of his house.

It turned out that showering was a bit unnecessary because, by the time he arrived at the University, at 8:15 a.m., his body was covered with a thick layer of sweat, since he had to hurry up on his bicycle to get there... late.

Before Yuuri entered the building, he paused a moment after distinguish a beam of silver light in the distance. When he finally managed to focus his eyesight, he could see Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor..., one of the most popular people on campus and the person with whom Yuuri definitely didn't have a crush for a year and a half (well, maybe he did, but don't tell anyone!).

The silver-haired man was chatting nonchalantly with a group of girls while showing that false smile of his, with his thin and appetizing lips half open. Yuuri liked that smile, but at the same time it seemed a bit sad. It was very noticeable that the Russian man was forced himself to smile like that to maintain an aura of cordiality.

If it there something that Yuuri admired more of Viktor it wasn't precisely his obvious beauty, but the fact that he was an educated and kind man. A bit blunt when it came to honesty, but that didn't meant that his personality wasn't funny and that he was a pleasant company.

Viktor was two years above him and he was in a different career. And as far as he knew, Viktor shouldn't have classes until later, although Yuuri supposed that if he was in school so early it was because Viktor had to have some pending matter with the Student Council.

The times when Viktor and Yuuri had to crossed words were because Yuuri was the typical nerd that everyone in his class voted to be the Class president. He had to be the responsible one for important documents that he had to discuss with Jean-Jaques (better known as JJ) and Viktor, the current President and Vice President of the Student Council respectively. Most of those meetings always concluded with Yuuri and the others class presidents listening to/suffering the many 'motivational' speeches of JJ (not to mention that he talked only about himself and his achievements as President).

Yuuri was out of breath while he was still admiring Viktor... Literally breathless. He had to take a breath to fill his lungs and avoid suffocation due to fatigue. After regaining some strength, he continued running to his classroom.

By the time Yuuri arrived at his class, already past the allowed time. However, Professor Feltsman let him pass anyway, because the man knew that the Japanese boy was a good student and he surely must have a good reason to be so late. Even so, he warned him not to do it again.

"This is the first and the last time you’re late, Mr. Katsuki." Mr. Feltsman said without really being a threat, but Yuuri, within his paranoia and lack of sleep, took it as such and ran to hide in his desk.

During the class, Yuuri couldn't really concentrate that much. He didn't had breakfast, but he had studied most of the night for the next hour exam. At least, when he had the test in his hands, his brain turned on in automatic and he answered it without problems. He could even swear that his grade would be decent.

When finished the third class, Yuuri went to the restroom to cool off with the water from the sinks and tried to wipe off the sweat to smell a little better. And by the time he went back to the hallways with the very intention of going to the cafeteria for breakfast, he, unfortunately, ran into he President JJ and his lovely girlfriend Isabella.

The Japanese man quickly chose to wear the hood of his jacket and tried to go unnoticed by them. However, that was useless. The couple, who for some reason wore red clothes with ornaments of hearts, and even the girl was carrying a basket full of chocolates, took Yuuri by one arm each one and pushed him gently against the wall, smiling both.

"Yuuri!" The Canadian man called him, showing his 'I'm a prince and you are not' trademark smirk. "We have your vote for tonight, right?!"

"My... vote?" Yuuri repeated, blinking a couple of times in a row but with extreme laziness. He was too sleepy and too hungry to deal with that pair.

And no, it's not that Yuuri didn't like JJ or Isabella. In fact, he like them, especially because most of the parties they organized on the campus were to raise money that was for charity. Even so, everyone knew that they were a pair of ridiculous people when they got cheesy.

"So that my sweet Isabella and I will become the King and Queen of the Valentine's Day Dance!" JJ explained, and Yuuri was startled.

Valentine's Day... of course! That's why the whole school was full of pink ribbons and cardboards cut out in the shape of hearts! And corridors were full of girls crying and screaming with excitement every time they received a gift from their lovers. Yuuri was so tired that, even if he had noticed the fuss, his brain hadn't correlated the concepts of holiday and decoration.

"Oh... My vote! Uh... yes, of course!" Yuuri lied with a forced smile. It wasn't even in his plans to attended the dance. He didn't even had a partner! His only true love was the pillow that was waiting patiently for him on his bed every night (which it loved him so much that helped him to have sweet dreams with his impossible crush, Viktor Nikiforov). For his luck, the couple was so in their own world that they didn't perceive the lie and hummed with approval.

But to his bad luck, JJ wrapped his shoulders and started talking about how wonderful the party would be and how he and Isabella, and the Student Council, took the trouble to make it fabulous. Yuuri sighed in defeat as he resigned himself to listening to them, until appeared again that long and striking silvery hair into his field of vision and Yuuri knew he had to leave.

It was silly. But Yuuri tended to run if he saw Viktor. If for some reason they needed to talk about a matter related to the Student Council, Yuuri would rest his eyes on the floor so as not to be distracted by Viktor's intense and beautiful blue eyes. Besides, it wasn't like Viktor was ever going to noticed him..., because Viktor didn't even remember his name. The silver-haired man always referred to him using words in Russian, and Yuuri was afraid that he was saying something offensive to him and laugh behind his back. However, he knew Viktor wasn't that kind of person... or he hoped so.

So... Yuuri then understand why Viktor was so early that day. It must be because he was helping with the preparations for the festival... Or to deliver a gift to his special 'person'. Although Yuuri was almost certain that Viktor was single (no, Yuuri didn't spy him in on his social networks... Well, maybe did a bit).

Yuuri apologized to JJ and Isabella and they released him. But before starting to walk away, the girl gave him a small size chocolate with a heart shape. Yuuri bowed and thanked her.

Due to the interruption of the lovebirds, when Yuuri was about to arrive at the cafeteria, he saw on a wall clock that the break was almost over and he need to go back to classes. At least Yuuri had a chocolate, which he devoured while walking back.

At the next hour, Yuuri stopped a moment in the corridor to answer a text from Phichit wishing him a happy Valentine along with a video of hamsters. But he was startled after feeling a hand on his butt.

"Yuuri." A blond man whispered over his ear after wrapping his strong arms around his neck.

"Chris!" Yuuri didn't even have to turn around to know it was the Swiss man. "What do you want, Chris?"

Despite his contrary personalities, Yuuri had a good relationship with him, since the blond man had been his classmate in high school, although now they studied different careers.

"Ouch. Why are you so cold toward me, mon ami? I even brought you a present." Chris pulled away from him, but only to pull out of his backpack a regular chocolate bar (but with a red ribbon).

"Oh, than-thanks." Yuuri blushed. He bowed again and accepted the chocolate, kept it in his jacket. "But why are you giving me a chocolate?"

Chris put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and showed a genuine gesture of disbelief at the question.

"Yuuri. Valentine's Day is not just for lovers, but it also for friends. And you, mon petit cochonnet, you are my friend."

"Oh ..." Yuuri had to admit that he felt moved. It was very strange to see Chris so serious, which made him feel bad about that. "I have nothing for you, Chris. I'm sorry. And it’s your birthday too. I had completely forgotten today was Valentine's Day. I only realized after our dear President rubbed it in my face."

"Wow! I want JJ to rub his things against my face too." He said playfully, and Yuuri covered his face with both hands, very ashamed.

"Don't put that mental image in my head, please!"

"Ah, I'm sorry." Chris laughed, but pleased that he had caused him such a lovely reaction. "Oh! Japanese people celebrate White Day after Valentine's Day, right? I can wait for my gift until that day."

"Oh, yes!" Yuuri lowered his hands and smiled. He was impressed that the Swiss man knew a little of the customs of his native country. "At the White Day, I'm supposed to give you a gift in exchange for the chocolate you gave me today. I can prepare you a chocolate myself, and it will be as big as you want, if it doesn't bother you to wait for it for a month."

"Mmmh ... How can I say no to that?" Chris purred, his mouth almost touching Yuuri's ear. They were so close that the dark-haired man could smell his expensive perfume, which... smelled good but was quite strong. "What if... as not to make me wait so long, tonight we skipped the dance and got some liquid chocolate?"

"Liquid chocolate...?" Yuuri tilted his head, confused. "For what?"

Then Chris's voice became mellow.

"Well... You said you would give me a big chocolate, so... Tonight, we can get comfortable on my bed ... and you can spill that chocolate on your big di..."

"WHAT?! NO! No, no, no, no!" Yuuri covered his ears, his face completely red again with embarrassment. He couldn't do anything but run and tried to get away from Chris.

"I had to try." The blond man sighed in disappointment as he shrugged, but then laughed.

Yuuri sat down on his desk while feeling starving. Because of Chris and his obscenities, he completely forgot to eat and had to lock himself in the bathroom stall until he was sure that his face had returned to normal. Then remembered he had the chocolate that he had received from Chris and hurried to eat it before the next class began.

After finishing each of his classes, Yuuri tried again to go to the cafeteria several more times. However, he was always stopped by someone who would gave him more chocolates bars. Like a very lively Kenjirou, with his face extremely flushed, and it seemed he was going to say something more but he couldn't stop stuttering and the recess ended. Or his classmates from another career, Sara and Emil (Michele was also with them, but he only made a gift to his sister). They gave him more chocolate bars and some candies; and even one of the Class president from First year, his self-proclaimed rival (though Yuuri didn't understand why) 'Yurio' Plisetsky, who had given him a small size chocolate mint with the excuse that 'he didn't want it'.

By the end of all the classes, and having his backpack full of chocolates which he didn't want to eat in order to avoid a stomach ache, Yuuri was absolutely relieved to know that he could go home and, taking advantage of the holiday, ask to his mother to make Katsudon.

However, while he kept his notebooks and was left alone in the classroom (since other students went quickly in search of their lovers/crush), the dark-haired man didn't expect, as he turned to the door, to meet the smiling face of Viktor Nikiforov.

"Zolotse, I finally find you!" The silver-haired man crooned in a playful voice. And, for some reason, his blue eyes shone as he fixed them on the Yuuri's browns.

"Oh! Vi-Viktor?" He inquired, wondering why his platonic love was in front of him and giving him such a cheerful smile when he should be better off spending the day with someone truly important to him. "Um, does something happen? Do you need me in the Student Council?"

"N-no, none of that, dorogoi moy." Viktor then answered in a melodious voice. However, his eternally secure expression faltered for a few seconds and was reduced to a nervous glance. Yuuri cocked his head, trying to decipher his mood change. But Viktor was composed as his white cheeks began to turn pink. "I ... I came to see you."

After saying that, Yuuri realized that Viktor had been hiding his hands behind his back, which the Japanese man could see why when the silver-haired man put something in front of him.

Viktor was holding a pink heart-shaped box, which had written on the lid with a red marker. "Be my Valentine, Yuuri!"

Yuuri then realized something ... Oh! Viktor actually knew his name...

Then he realized something else ... Oh! VIKTOR WAS DECLARING HIS LOVE...TO HIM!

"Ah..." Yuuri didn't know what to said. He was paralyzed. It was the first time in his twenty years of life that someone declared his love for him! What was he supposed to do?! 

He looked at the heart box for a few seconds and then returned his gaze to Viktor's blue eyes. He was smiling nervously and seemed afraid of a negative response. Did Viktor believed that Yuuri was going to reject him or what?!

"Yes!" Yuuri yelled suddenly, shaking his head frantically for a double affirmation, but then closed his eyes and immediately regretted it.

Why Viktor suddenly declared his love for him?! What if was a joke? What if Viktor was confusing Yuuri with the blond Yuri? What if Yuuri had fallen asleep and that was a dream? Did the hunger made him hallucinate?!

Before Yuuri could think of a thousand other possibilities, he felt Viktor's arms tighten on his body, hiding his face in his neck. After a few seconds of stupefaction, the dark-haired man hugged him back.

"Vi-Viktor... Why me?" He dared to ask after a couple of minutes in which his nerves appeased enough, thanks to Viktor's warmth body.

"Oh, solnyshko moyo." Viktor started, raising his face to see Yuuri and looked at him tenderly. "I've been in love with you for months. But I was feeling shy, because you never showed interest in me despite all my attempts to conquer you, so I was afraid you would reject me."

Oh... Yuuri could remember all the times when Viktor was too friendly with him, but he always believed that the Russian man was like that with everyone, so he didn't think seriously of it. However, he gradually realized that Viktor tended to refuse physical contact with most people, but he never hesitated to touch Yuuri's shoulders or caress his arms as he tried to get his attention. But the fact that the silver-haired man always spoke to him in Russian and never address him by his name, made Yuuri doubt his intentions.

"... So... did you just used Valentine's Day as an excuse?"

"I... I was trying to be romantic..." Viktor blushed a little, embarrassed. "Georgi told me once that I looked very pathetic in love with you and not doing anything about it." That made Yuuri laugh. If Georgi, a person who was extremely affectionate and cheesy, said something like that to Viktor, it was because it must be true. "And because...Well... Phichit confirmed me that you like me."

"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaimed by reflex. Then he hid his blushing face in Viktor's chest, and Viktor laughed while caressing Yuuri's black hair affectionately.

"Yuuri, dorogoi moy." Viktor spoke near his ear, making him shiver. "I hope you like chocolates... I'm not very good at cooking, but my mother helped me, so... I hope they have a decent flavor."

"Oh... did you made them?" He inquired surprised, and his brown eyes met Viktor's.

"Yes! Internet says that in Japan it means a lot when you make gifts by yourself. And now that you're my boyfriend..." He paused for a moment, waiting for Yuuri, with his increasingly red face, to nod. "... I will look forward to you giving me my gift on White Day."

All right. That explained why Chris knew about the White Day, since he was also Viktor's friend.

"Thank you, Viktor." Yuuri said with a shy smile. He not only thanked Viktor for improving his day, but also for daring to declare his love, since Yuuri would surely never have decided to do so (or at least never without the help of some alcohol). "Uh ... Viktor ..."

"Yes, solnyshko moyo?" He inquired with a smile so radiant that Yuuri believed that he and the chocolates would end up melting because of him.

"What does all those words you told me mean? It is Russian?"

"What?" Viktor looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, until he ended up holding a hand to his eyes to hide them as he realized what Yuuri was talking. "Oh!" Then he pressed his lips together and his cheeks lit up. Viktor looked more embarrassed than before. "I... sometimes ... Without realizing ... I speak to you with affectionate nicknames in Russian. ‘Solnyshko moyo' means 'my sun'."

Loving nicknames..., Yuuri repeated mentally as he blinked. During that conversation, the dark-haired man had recognized several of the words with which Viktor used to address him. So that's mean ... those words in Russian weren't insults.

Yuuri, in an act of courage ignited by the blushing face of his now-boyfriend, brought his lips to Viktor's for a quick little kiss.

As soon as Viktor felt Yuuri's lips on his, his face turned completely red, and he hugged his boyfriend more tightly, promising himself that Yuuri would be the person with whom he would spend Valentine's Day and White Day the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In México, Valentine's Day is also called "Love and friendship's day". I'm saying this because I know most country took Valentine's Day as exclusive for lovers, so I want everyone to know that if Yuuri had recieved gifts here it was because of the "friendship" part, not because people had a crush on him (only Viktor and Kenjirou lol) :D
> 
> *Mon ami. "My (male) friend." French.  
> *Mon petit cochonnet "My little piggy.", also male. French.  
> *Zolotse "Gold" (Gold as an affectionate nickname). Russian.  
> *Dorogoi moy. "My dearest person", also male. Russian.  
> *Solnyshko moyo. "My little sun", also male. Russian.
> 
> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
